The present invention relates to an engine-driven blower/dust collector and, more particularly, to an engine-driven blower/dust collector of back or shoulder bearing type usable both as a blower for drifting or blowing off of dust by the air discharged from the blower and as vacuum dust collector for collecting dust, fallen leaves, waste paper or the like by a combination of a vacuum sucking force generated in a suction pipe connected to the suction side of the blower and a dust colecting bag connected to the discharge side of the blower.
Hitherto, the apparatus of the kind mentioned above has been constructed either as a blower or a dust collector so that various troublesome work has been required for the cleaning and exchange of the attachments.